Holiday Inn
by Chibi Mousie
Summary: (CHAPTER 5 UP) When it's December 1st and you want to spend Christmas at a tropical island..like oh say Hawii? This is the Hawii Christmas story! Read to find out what trouble the Yugioh cast gets into!
1. Chapter 1

- Summary -  
  
When it's December 1st and you want to spend Christmas at a tropical island..like oh say Hawii? This is the Hawii Christmas story! Read to find out what trouble the Yugioh cast gets into!  
  
Holiday Inn  
  
By Chibi Mousie  
  
Chapter 1 Tickets  
  
Normal POV  
  
It was a chilly December afternoon at the Turtle Game Shop, Yugi just came home from school. Elementary school was still in session, which meant Mokuba and Rebecca was still in school. The city streets were filled with cars and the sidewalks filled with busy people. Today was the beginning of the Christmas lists. It was the month of spend, spend, spend and cash register go $chuck ching$! The hustle and bustle was beginning since it was the Christmas shopping month.  
  
"Snow is comining soon, on Saturday, or should I say two weeks from now Saturday?" The Japanese weather man laughed on the mini black radio Yugi held in his palm.  
  
~Tutle Game Shop~  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
This was one of my own little ways I spend my afternoons in the Turtle Game Shop. This is how it goes, every single homework-free day. I comes home from school, with homework done already at Study Hall, and looks after the shop for Grandpa. While I sat at the glass counter waiting for a customer to come in, which no one came in so this made the card shop extremely boring. This is boring...  
  
Alittle too boring....  
  
I watched the exact group of girls who always walk by while the steps squeked one by one. I didn't bother to turn around to say anything. Besides I know the conversation with whom ever it was would most likely last a moment. It had happened before. But when I decided to turn and guess who I saw? Yami. 'Konnichi wa!' My eyes lite up with glee.  
  
"Konnichi wa!" Yami flashed a smile at me. "I'm going to go out now. If that's okay.". 'Y-oh.... Alright.' I said forcing a smile. "See ya." Yami walked out the shop and left the shop behind him quiet. It was quiet once again and boring. Why? Oh why the fudge does he always leave me?! I guess I'm right, once again. It was going to last a moment. Even for the person you see the most out of anyone the conversation will most likely remain no longer than a moment at times. Maybe I could think of a game and won't be bored!  
  
Oh yeah right then Yami and Yami Marik would be best friends.  
  
There was absoultely nothing to do! It's not possible, to my point of view, I could have fun in a boring store. no offense to Grandpa though. I frowned. I had to look after the shop while Grandpa had MORE fun shopping!!!! Even though I don't like shopping with Grandpa but still it would be more fun shopping! My fingers rapped on the glass counter but stop abruptly when I saw Ryou stop infornt of the door staring at me. Ryou flashed a smile to me, wow everyone loves me. I guess he was going on his occasional walk with his yami, Bakura. So with no hesitation at all, Ryou quickly opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Konnichi wa Yugi! What's wrong?" Ryou asked me walking up to the counter. For some reason he could always sense when someone was bored, sad, lonely or some other unwanted feeling. He was like a cure for a disease of sadness.  
  
It was a mircale! WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO!!!! Just kidding, he's like a-a-a life saver from boredom. 'Konnichi wa Ryou-kun!' My frown quickly changed to a smile. 'Thanks for coming! You saved me from boredum! I could of died.' OkayI'm now exxagarated.  
  
Ryou giggled walking back to the door and opened it. He signaled something, I having no clue what was happening, his yami to follow by moving his pointer finger back and fourth. Bakura really didn't half to, but did, walked back to Ryou. "Really?" He said in his Anglo-Saxon voice everyone adored. I learned that new word from the Thesaurus earlier today at school. I was done doing my homework that was given so far so I took out the Thesaurus in my backpack...Anglo-Saxon, Celtic or Brit* was another word for British. What?! I was bored! I don't know how it got there....heh heh. Ryou walked back to the counter.  
  
Woh wait! So the Celtic Gaurdian is British?!....................wow.................  
  
'Yeah! Of course! Besides I'm sort of....heh heh....bored.' I laughed. 'It's well............'. I couldn't think of what to say not to offend himself nor the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
"Boring?" Bakura finished my sentence with a smirk. "Yeah I can see that.".It was Bakura's favorite thing to do...annoy. Yami Marik was a like another Bakura...annoying. They both love to create trouble as best as they could. Last thing you want to do to Bakura is lock him in a room with a bunch of random object. He would find a way out with those things. Before Ryou decided to did just that, lock Bakura in a closet. Bakura made a home made bomb and threatened Ryou to let him out or he'll blow up the house.  
  
'Yeah...' I smiled sort of embaressed in some way. It wasn't that easy to say something offending for me. 'So what were you two doing?' I asked wanting to start a conversation longer then a moment. It was to annoying to have silence for the fourth time in a row. "Oh we were walking to the mall." Ryou said. It was obvious that he would go to the mall to buy something.  
  
Well isn't that what a mall mostly for? Buying? Or was he doing something else....  
  
'Doing what?' I asked curious to know like always. 'Not to get in your buisness or anything.' I notified Ryou. I would never get in someone's buisness if they don't want to tell me....then they didn't need to. That was okay anyway.  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
'No that's alright.' I smiled, I hate life right now. 'We were going to buy something for someone.' I said not mentioning the name. It was not lying or anything.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Cool. I wish I could buy something for Yami." Yugi admired the thought of going to the mall but there was a problem. "But I can't. I half to look after the shop until Grandpa gets back and that's TOO long." He worried of staying in the shop for three hours. It was already two hours since Grandpa left. He always took his sweet little time when it comes to shopping for anything. "Which I don't want to go through again.".  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
'Aww well that sucks for you.' I teased meanly, like I always am. 'Your problem not our's.' I crossed my arms and smirked. 'Wish I could help you but I can't. I'm SO terribly sorry.'. Heh heh I'm so mean! I like being mean it's fun...Ryou thinks it bad but whatever! I don't care! I'm not life's helper I'm one of life's problems! Ryou should understand but unfortunely he doesn't. Of course he wouldn't because he's to Ra damn nice, I hate that. But that's alright for me. I'm not the one who is going to get stepped all over by other than your friends.  
  
Of course I know Ryou would think I'm just kidding.  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I know Bakura was only kinding. He woudn't ever give a helping hand to Yugi or anyone else. 'Bakura!' I snapped getting annoyed by him.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Bakura, startled by Ryou, tilt his head forward smirking drunkly. "Yes hikari?". "Stop it." Ryou ordered his yami.  
  
"Huh?" Bakura knew very well what Ryou was talking about. Stop teasing is what Ryou meant. Does Ryou really think Bakura would stop? For a fact, that everyone should know, he wouldn't stop for nothing. Maybe some Millenium Items and the pharoah's, Yami, power but nothing less. "Sorry Yugi." Ryou apologized. "Maybe you could...mmm....probably close the shop for a while and come with us." He suggested. "Since you say Grandpa takes to long.". "That's true." Yugi said. "Grandpa DOES take to long.". Ryou nodded, "Besides I need someone else to talk to while I go to the mall." He said leading his eyes to Bakura. Bakura just smirked and ruffled Ryou's soft white hair. Ryou blinked alittle confused and fixed his hair.  
  
It was a good idea. Yugi wouldn't be bored and Ryou could have someone new to talk to. It worked for everyone. "Sure! I'll just do that!" Yugi nodded cheerfully and walked around the counter to the door. He pulled a black sweater over his head and changed the sign ''Open'' to ''Close''. "Let's go!" He smiled widely. It was a change to go with Ryou to the mall. "Finally." He began, "I could have something fun.".  
  
Bakura and Ryou walked out of the Turtle Game Shop leaving it quiet for the fourth time but this time empty, litteraly. Yugi locked the door behind him and caught up with Bakura and Ryou, who was walking alittle faster then him. "Anywho, Bakura why don't you drop by your friend's house." Ryou suggested wishing for hikari to hikari time.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Fine!" Bakura boomed and ran away. Ryou stared at Bakura who was running and stopped. Bakura walked around the corner which doesn't lead to Malik's house. Ryou shook his head slowly. Yugi blinked and glared at the Turtle Game Shop that was now closed. "Good." Ryou sighed. He didn't like the thought of Bakura walking with his enemy, Yugi, to the mall. The thought was too disturbing.  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
'So what we shopping for?' I asked. "Depends..."Ryou began, "if it was a Christmas gift or a birthday." He coughed. "Depends.". 'Oh.' I nodded, he's hiding something from me and I don't appreciate it. 'I'm looking for a perfect Christmas gift for Yami.'. "Aw that's sweet. I'm looking for a birthday gift and a Christmas gift for Malik-kun." Ryou admitted to me.  
  
I knew it! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Uh--er...I've been in the Game Shop toooooooo long.  
  
"Cool." Yugi spotted the Tanoshii Mall. "Great! Tonoshii Mall!". "Yep." Ryou nodded.  
  
One thing I wanna know right now...Why is it called Tanoshii Mall? Lovely Mall?! What in God's name in heaven are Asians thinking today?..............I don't know. I don't have the Millenium Rod...Malik does. 'You go here alot? I meant like y'know shopping...hanging out.' I asked. "Yep. With Bakura, Malik and, hard to forget, Yami Yami Marik." Ryou smiled. 'Wow. I go to a different mall that sort of sucks...' I said. Now I feel MUCH better with Ryou. It's like I could say ''fuck'' and he wouldn't say a thing. But laugh. "I wonder what's it called." Ryou wondered sarcasticly.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Ryou and Yugi walked up the parking lot and ran into a few friends. "Hey Ryou." Malik waved. "W-w-H-H-Hi!" Ryou said nervously. "Yugi." Yami Marik stared down at Yugi. "Hi Yamiiiiiiii Mariiiiiiiiik." Yugi teased staring up at Yami Marik.  
  
"What you two doing?" Ryou asked. "Shopping I suppose." Malik shrugged. "Hopefully." Yami Marik looked away. "Got to atleast get a head of the crowd." He mocked Ishizu. "That's what Ishizu says...ALWAYS!" Malik rolled his eyes not liking his other half mocking family. "Well of course." Yami Marik nodded. "It's better then being with the people who make such a big fuss. Not to mention makes the waiting line longer." Malik pointed out. "That's true." Ryou and Yugi agreed. "Everyone is *always* against me." Yami Marik grumbled. "Not Bakura." Malik teased. "I'm going to hurt you." Yami Marik warned.  
  
"Hehehe." Malik grinned. Ryou stared into space like it was a boring day of school.  
  
"That's the end..................."  
  
"HEY!" Bakura boomed coming out of no where. "Hey Bakura." Yami Marik greeted Bakura, his new friend for six weeks. "Hey *M*a*l*i*k*." Bakura said in a teasing manner. "Why *do* you say my name like that?!" Malik exclaimed wanting to know.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
'Because.'  
  
"Because what?!"  
  
'I dunno. It's fun though.' I smirked. It sounds like we like eachother doesn't it? The only way to find out if I was to tell him and he tells me.....PLEASE RA DON'T CURSE ME NOW!  
  
"Oh alright *B*a*k*u*r*a*." Malik teased back the same way I did to him. The only way to get me back was to tease me or do whatever I did to him. It was sort of fun. We always got along in our own silly ways. It was like we were best friend but actually weren't. That's what people mistaken us as best friends. They always think we're best friend that met when they were kids and which was impossible. I couldn't meet Malik 5,000 years ago and become best friends. And if I did then Malik would of been locked in a Millenium Item or was immortal that's another story.  
  
"We're getting along." Yugi mumbled to himself boredly. 'What's that half a man?' I asked reffering to Little Yugi. "Nothing." Yugi said quickly pretending nothing happened. He never tells anything to me. I bet he's afraid I'll would hurt him if it was anything about me. THAT he SHOULD be afraid of. 'Hm....?' I blinked. 'What's you peoples talking 'bout?'. "I have no clue." Ryou said coming back from space-out-world. 'Meh.' I shrugged it wasn't like I really wanted to know what was happening. 'Not important anymore.'  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
"We're going inside." Ryou finally said and I sighed in relief. "Come on Yugi." He walked away from the group waving. "See ya later." Bakura waved. "See ya Ryou-kun!" Malik called out to Ryou. "See ya!" Ryou waved to them all.  
  
~Kaiba's Residence~  
  
Normal POV  
  
At the Kaiba mansion Mokuba was sitting at the black soft leather couch, waiting for the mail. Kaiba was in his office, the place he spends his time mostly, typing on his gray colored laptop.  
  
Mokuba's POV  
  
I jumped off the couch and walked to the window. I stared out the window seeing nothing but.......the front yard. 'This is boring.' I sighed. Then the mail man, Mr.Shiroji, walked to the mailbox and put a couple of envelopes in the mailbox. I quickly ran to the doors and opened the mailbox. I pulled out the envelopes and looked through them like they were some files. When I came across a yellow envelope with a Hawii stamp, I paused.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"IT CAME!" Mokuba boomed running in the house with the envelopes in his small hands. "SETO! LOOK!". Mokuba raced to his brother's private office, where he isn't suppose to be. "BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!" He screamed slamming the door open. "What the?!" Kaiba exclaimed. "GUESS WHAT!" Mokuba said. "Why are you in here?" Kaiba asked. "We got thirteen FREE tickets!" Mokuba shouted. "Why are you here?" Kaiba still asked not caring if they got a million tickets. "Guess where?!" Mokuba said ignoring Kaiba. "WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!" Kaiba screamed slamming his fists down on the table. Mokuba jumped startled by Kaiba's reaction to coming in his 'private' office.  
  
"Sorry brother."  
  
"It's fine. Next time knock." Kaiba emphisized. "Now, Mokuba, what may I ask you what are you talking about? You got tickets? To what?". "Well Seto six months ago, in June, I was looking through a magazine called Teen Logs when I saw a picture." Mokuba paused. "Of what?" Kaiba cocked an eyebrow. "It was a picture of a beach! What was it...uuuuh.......Oh yeah! Hawii! There was a contest of who could answe the question--" Mokuba was cut off. "What was the question?" Kaiba questioned. "What are fourteen different words for popularity." Mokuba answered. "Alright. Keep on." Kaiba understood the dumb question, to his point of view dumb. "I put the fourteen words down, cause I know them already, and I send them in! Now until to this day I found out that I WON!" Mokuba cheered.  
  
"I don't recall a magazine called ''Teen Logs''." Kaiba crossed his arms and stared down at Mokuba. "Uh well...I found them laying around the house." Mokuba lied. "Well anyway that's not the point! I'm inviting you, me and eleven more people to come to Hawii!". "H-Hawii?!" Kaiba eye twitched. "Huh? Oh well yeah." Mokuba blinked. "That's where we're going on the third. I already found eleven people while I was waiting for the mail.".  
  
"Who are you exactly inviting?"  
  
"Bakura, Duke, Joey, Malik, Ryou, Serenity, Téa, Tristain, Yami, Yami Marik, Yugi, and you plus me!" Mokuba smiled widely.  
  
"Oh your kidding, right?"  
  
"Nope. My ticket's my choice."  
  
"This is just great." Kaiba growled. "Uuuum...Seto?" Mokuba stared at his angry brother. It looked like Kaiba was gonig to strangle Mokuba to death. But didn't. "Big brother?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Uh-oh. This is probably not a good sign...Er...I'll be going right now...uh...probably to my wonderful-er-room! Y-Yeah!" Mokuba ran out of his brother's room and into his room.  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie: That's it. tell me if you like it in your reviews! Thansks! Some reviews will be posted in stories. Thanks you for your reviews! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

- Summary -  
  
When it's December 1st and you want to spend Christmas at a tropical island..like oh say Hawii? This is the Hawii Christmas story! Read to find out what trouble the Yugioh cast gets into!  
  
Holiday Inn  
  
By Chibi Mousie  
  
Chapter 2 Invitations To Hawii  
  
Mokuba's POV  
  
It was the next day, December 2cd, and I was walking home from school with Alec and Alexandria.  
  
'Hey Alexandria-chan guess what.'  
  
"What Moku-kun?".  
  
'I won thirteen tickets to Hawii!'  
  
"Thirteen?!" They both said in unison.  
  
'Yep.' I nodded. 'The contest in July! I'm so excitred! I was a bit to haughty right now but I couldn't help it. "Can I go?!" Alec asked me. I stared at Alec, a bit startled. I forgot about my elementary friends. So I thought for a minute. 'I'm sorry. I can't. I already have people.'. "Aww that sucks!" Alec made a pouty face. It look like he was a bit pissed more then sulky.  
  
"That's okay Moku-kun I gott go to California to visit my Grammy." Alexandria smiled fighting back with good o`California. 'Oh well...er...that wonderful.' I hestitated to say. Well this was a surprise. Who knew that? Grr...no matter. I'm going to Hawii and Califronia is good too. "Alright love birds I'm outta here." Alec growled walking away. "Peace.". "Bye Alec!" Alexandria waved to Alec. 'See ya Alex-chan. I gotta go.' I said and ran away abandoning her. "Uh--oh...Uh...Bye." Alexandria waved a bit sad, I guess.  
  
I ran away from Alexandria down to my house. I guess I should of walked her home...this is just great. I rolled my eyes at myself. When I got to my house I saw Seto at the gate. It looked like he want to have a ''talk'' with me...Psh this is wonderful.  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
'Mokuba. May I ask you something?' I asked Mokuba staring down at him. "Yes. Go ahead." Mokuba smiled, looks like he's troubled. 'Well y'know that trip to Hawii, right?' I said crossing my arms.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
'Well I could go.'  
  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
Mokuba's POV  
  
This is great! If Seto could come hopefully the others could! I should go tell them...aw damnit I can't! Hey maybe Yugi could tell them for me! YEAH! I hugged Seto quickly and I saw a rare smile from him. I stared up at Seto while a smile curled on my lips. Rare...smile for Seto....wow. Then I let go of him and rushed into the house. This is my lucky day!  
  
In the house one of the maids, Alexia, was vaccuming the house. It looked like she was working extra hard. I think Seto did that, probably. 'Hey Alexia!' I smiled at her and she flashed a smile back. I love to see happiness...tired of seriousness anyway. Whatever...not going to worry now. I walked into my room that was upstairs where endless doors were but of course I knew where my room was. It was to obvious it was the eigth door going right. Anywho I opened my door and tossed my book bag onto my bed. I jumped onto the bed and grabbed the phone. I dailed Yugi's phone number, he gave it to me earlier.  
  
The phone started to ring.  
  
~Motu Residence~  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
I heard the phone ringing so I quickly dropped my pencil and picked up the phone.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
"Hey Yugi!"  
  
It was Mokbua! Wonder what he wants...  
  
'Hello Mokuba.'  
  
"Hey Yugi, are you prepare to do me a small favor?"  
  
'Yeah. What is it?'  
  
"Could you tell Bakura, Duke, Joey, Malik, Ryou, Serenity, Téa, Tristain, Yami and Yami Marik do they want to go to Hawii with me? On the third, tomorrow until December thirtyth!"  
  
'W-Wha?! U-Uh okay.'  
  
"Oh don't worry Yugi! Your going too. So is Seto and me."  
  
'Oh well cool. I'll do it as soon as I finish my last math problem. If that alright.'  
  
"Of course it is! Thanks Yugi! You the best! See ya!"  
  
'See ya.'  
  
The other line hanged up and so did I. Cool! I'm going to Hawii! That's awsome! I quickly looked down at the math problem. 'Oh this is easy.' I smiled and wrote down the answer nine point eighty two hundredths. This was like six grade work. Oh no wonder we had a substitute...Nevermind. I picked up the phone and dailed down Joey's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Joey said.  
  
'Hey Joey! Guess what!'  
  
"Eh wha?"  
  
'You and Bakura, Duke, Kaiba, Malik, Mokuba, Ryou, Serenity, Téa, Tristain, Yami,Yami Marik you and me are going to Hawii!!! On December third to December thirtyth.'  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! OH SHIT!"  
  
'Joey!'  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
'Shushie no need for that kind of language.'  
  
"Uh....Okay...erm... I'm going to tell Serenity!"  
  
'Okay! See ya Joey!'  
  
"SEE YA!"  
  
I hanged up and Joey most likely turned his cell off. I looked around and turned around. 'YAMI! GUESS WHAT!' I shouted trying to see if Yami was home. "What?!!!!" Yami shouted back. 'Bakura, Duke, Joey, Kaiba, Malik, Mokuba, Ryou, Serenity, Téa, Tristain, Yami Marik you and me are going to Hawii!' I shouted. Yami was quiet then he walked into my open door. "Really?". 'Yeah!' I nodded. "YAY!" Yami ran out the room. I stared at my door for a while and turned back around to my desk. I dialed down Duke's phone number and waited.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
'Hey Duke!'  
  
"Hey Yugi!"  
  
'Guess what!'  
  
"Hm? What?"  
  
'Bakura, Joey, Kaiba, Malik, Mokuba, Ryou, Serenity, Téa, Tristain, Yami, Yami Marik you and me are going to Hawii!'  
  
"............"  
  
'Duke?'  
  
"WOOOHOOO!!!!!!!! HA-WII!!!!"  
  
I stared at the phone and blinked. I put the phone back to my ear and smiled. 'Yes, now it's at December third.'  
  
"Tommorow?!"  
  
'Well...uh....yeah.'  
  
"Oh my God! Until what?"  
  
'Until December 30th.'  
  
"Oh alright. See ya Yugi, I half to go. My mother is being annoying, she wants me to do my homework. See ya."  
  
'Oh sorry--'  
  
"It's fine."  
  
'Er--fine. See ya tomorrow Duke.'  
  
"You too."  
  
I hanged up the phone and sighed. I dailed down Malik's phone number and took a big gulp. All I wish is for anyone but Yami Marik to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Oh no Yami Marik...  
  
'H-Hi...er...is Malik there?'  
  
"Mmm.....maybe."  
  
'............Is he or is he not?'  
  
"Mmmyeah."  
  
'May I speak to him?'  
  
"Alright. MALIK!YOU LITTLE BASTARD SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"  
  
I stared at the phone and tapped my pencil on the desk.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
'Hey Malik.'  
  
"Yugi? Yeah? What's up?"  
  
'Nothing much, you?'  
  
"Controling Yami Marik's evilness."  
  
'Souns fun.'  
  
"Yes, it's LOADS of fun!"  
  
'Anywho Bakura, Duke, Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba, Ryou, Serenity, Téa, Tristain, Yami, Yami Marik you and me are going to Hawii.'  
  
"........Disturbing choices."  
  
'....I sort of understand.'  
  
"I mean why Tristain?"  
  
'I have no clue. These were Mokuba's choices.'  
  
"Mmm...alright. When?"  
  
'December third, tomorow.'  
  
"T--YAMI MARIK SHUT UP!"  
  
I stared at the phone, once again. 'Should I hold on?'  
  
"Er...yeah that would be nice. Oh hold up! Just tell me to what."  
  
'Oh alright. The thirtyth. Mm okay. See you tomorrow Malik."  
  
"Same. See ya."  
  
I hanged up the phone and dialed down Ryou's phone number, how'd I get all these phone numbers? I have no clue. I been had them since...er....whenever I asked them. Hehehe...  
  
~Ishtar Residence~  
  
Malik's POV  
  
'YAMI-MARIK-SHUT-THE-HECK-UP!' I shouted at my other half. He's such a pain in the ass. "WHAT?!" Yami Marik yelled back at me. 'I HALF TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!' I said trying to get his attention. "Oh? What is it?" Yami Marik said finally shutting that profanity mouth of his. 'You and me are going to Hawii, from Mokuba.' I said. "Wow...." Yami Marik rolled his eyes, I know he's hiding his happiness since Bakura is most likely going. 'Uh- huh...Well get you stuff ready, we're going tomorrow.' I said walking up the stairs that lead to my room. I'm so glad that me and Yami Marik have separate rooms! It would be a pure hellhole if me and him shared rooms.  
  
The thought just kills me.  
  
Yami Marik's POV  
  
YAY!!! BAKURA'S GOING! Hopefully....Tomorrow? Bullcrap! Why tomorrow?! Whatever...I'll get my stuff like bastard said. I ran up the stairs to my room opening and slamming the door when I got in. I walked around my evily cleaned room, from earlier, and took out a suitcase. 'Damn things.' I muttered trying to open the latch. 'DAMN YOU!' I boomed throwing the suitcase aross the room. No wonder my room gets messy quickly, I get pissed off by the most weirdest things...  
  
Normal POV  
  
Downstairs Ishizu was at the computer looking for some new clothes to wear. "A change in life never hurts" Ishizu said to herself as she clicked on a baby blue fleece. "Oooo.....a beige long sleeve shirt.". She went clicking away, either ordering the clothes or putting it in her so called ''Shopping cart''. The phone rang and, quickly, Ishizu snatched the phone and yelled. "I GOT IT!".  
  
Ishizu's POV  
  
'Hello?' I said with a smile.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
'Oh hey Mai!'  
  
"Hey Girl! Guess what! I got two tickets to Hawii!"  
  
'Really?!'  
  
"Yeah! You wanna go with me?"  
  
'Sure!'  
  
"Y'know everytime you or me win something for two y'know we share it!"  
  
'Best friends!'  
  
"Girl!"  
  
'So when is it?'  
  
"On the third. Tomorrow."  
  
'Alright, I just tell Malik and Yami Marik I'm going somewhere.'  
  
"Girl you bad! You never tell them nothing!"  
  
'For some reason.'  
  
Mai and I laughed.  
  
"Well get ready for tomorrow!"  
  
'Alright! See you tomorrow!'  
  
"Same!"  
  
I turned the phone off and  
  
~Bakura Residence~  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
While I sat the couch staring blankly at the TV, I didn't had nothing better to do anyway, Ryou picked up the phone. Yugi, I know it. We're going to um....Hawii, I'm guessing.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
'Mmmyes?'  
  
"We're going to Hawii! You coming?"  
  
'I sure am. Who else is going?'  
  
"Duke, Joey, Kaiba, Malik, Mokuba, Ryou, Serenity, Téa, Tristain, Yami, Yami Marik you and me."  
  
'Wonderful...' I muttered looking away. Why does Pharoah half to come?! 'Mokuba choice, right?' I asked my hikari. "Yep!" Ryou nodded and went back to the phone. I could hear him say, "Bakura does wanna go." waiting for Yugi's response.... I played with my fingers waiting for them to go on and on, "Tommorow? Alright." waiting once again for Yugi.... "Okay. See ya Yugi." aaaaaand hangs up. Ryou walked out the kitchen and sat down next to me. A smirked curled on my lips, time to scare. 'RYOU!' I boomed, startling my hikari. "W-What?!" Ryou yawned. 'Hi.' I waved at him and layed back with a smirk.  
  
Ryou blinked slowly and closed his eyes leading him to sleep.  
  
~Motu Residence~  
  
Normal POV  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Yami shouted. He had enough of Grandpa's weirdness. He didn't like when Grandpa tampared with his things in his room. Yami always told or warned Grandpa not to go in his room but, unsurprisingly, Grandpa knocked down his door and taking his journal he started after Battle City. Grandpa giggled. "You're nothing!". "SHUT UP!" Yami scowled at Grandpa snatching the unopened journal. "You keep a journal!" Grandpa giggled again. "I CAN KEEP WHATEVER THE HECK I WANT!" Yami shouted slapping Grandpa's face and walking into his room slamming the door in Grandpa's face.  
  
"HEY!" Grandpa shouted. "THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU DO TO YOUR ELDERS!"  
  
"SHUT UP! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was chapter two! Hope I get some reviews! Review please so I will put chapter three up! 


	3. Chapter 3

- Summary -  
  
When it's December 1st and you want to spend Christmas at a tropical island..like oh say Hawii? This is the Hawii Christmas story! Read to find out what trouble the Yugioh cast gets into!  
  
Before the chapter starts I have a advertisment "(Yes I don't always say "no" to people adverstising. I'll advertise anyone's story! ^_^)  
  
*Title: Desperation And Insanity The First  
  
By: Xyza*  
  
Please read the fic if interested Thank you! ^_^ On with the story!  
  
Holiday Inn  
  
By Chibi Mousie  
  
Chapter 3 Airport  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
It was sun rise and that means that now that it was morning it was time to get ready...for the trip to Hawii!  
  
At the Kaiba residence Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba, already to go, walked outside with the butlers carrying the luggage. Mokuba was excited, he carried a little luggage himself to help out the butlers on their vacation day that starts when the two brothers leave in the limo. The same went for the limo driver and maids. "Ready to go?" Kaiba asked his younger brother while he sat in the car. "Yeah!" Mokuba smiled and jumped into the car closing the car door. "Are the other limo's going to find the others?". "Hopefully. I gave him the right directions." Kaiba said sitting back. "Still, why don't I see that limo girl anymore?" Mokuba asked his big brother hoping for the answer to his question.  
  
"Well I guess you don't. I've seen her." Kaiba said taking a breath and staring at the glass window.  
  
"Funny." Mokuba said ending the conversation looking out the window silently. He rolled the black colored window and stared outside. The morining dew from the last night rain shower, glimmered in the sun as the limo drove past the evergreen trees. While drops of water trickle off the bare branches of trees while the drops of water dripped into the puddle.  
  
~*Motu's Residence*~  
  
Yugi and Yami were too, ready and waiting downstaris for the limo to drive up to the side of the sidewalk. Joey was there too, with them, he didn't want to sleep at home. He always tries to avoid sleeping home on the weekends. "So when is the limo comin`?" Joey asked staring out the glass door. "When ever it comes, I suppose." Yami said sitting down on the glass counter. "This shop shouldn't all be glass...". "Yami..." Yugi muttered staring at him. "Er.." Joey looked back to Yami then to Yugi. "Fine hikari." Yami mumbled. "Keep the shop glass.". "Alright then, I will." Yugi said.  
  
Outside the limo pull up, stop and parked next to the sidewalked and beeped the horn. "Let's go." Yugi said cheerfully and picked up his suitcase swinging it. "See ya Grandpa!" He called out to his grandfather. "Be back soon!" Yami waved. "Not." He muttered walking out the door. "See ya Gramps!" Joey waved walking out the door along with Yugi behind him. "See you! Bye Joey! Bye Yami! Bye Yugi!" Grandpa said in his raspy old voice waving. "Bye!" All three of them said together. They went into the limo, putting their luggage in the trunk, and closed the limo's door. Yugi sat between Joey and Yami.  
  
The limo went to his next stop, Téa's house. Serenity slept over her house, earlier notifing her mom and saying it was okay. The limo beeped. "Wait a minute!" Téa called out the window. "We're almost done!" She was wearing her bra and panties, so basically it was far from done. "That's what she *always* says." Joey muttered looking at the window of Téa's house. She's always on her word except when it comes to getting dress, then it's a "I'm going to be done in a hour.".  
  
"Okay! Okay! We're done!" Téa said running out with her pink suitcases along with Serenity walking calmly inback of her. "This is going to be so fun!" She said speaking to Téa. "Yep!" Téa agreed walking to the limo putting her luggage in the trunk. "All I hope is for the best." Serenity said as she set her orange suitcase next to Joey's. "Hey Joey's suitcase! So that means--" Téa was cut off by Serenity. "Joey must be here!" Serenity cried while she quickly ran to the door and opened the it. "Joey!". Serenity jumped in the limo, onto her big brother. "Heh heh. Hey sis! Had fun with Téa?" Joey asked her little sister. "Yeah." Serenity nodded. "Is it time to get the rest of the guys?". "Yep." Yugi said.  
  
Téa went in the limo and sat at the opposite side of the boys. "I'm glad I don't half to sit with you guys--y'know all squished." Téa giggled. "Well limos are awsome!" Serenity began, "They have two sets of the seats! It's like a couch but in a limo.". "Yeah. Look a window!" Téa truned around seeing a clear window. "I'm like so amazed." Yami said looking away. "I've been in this limo be--oops." He covered his mouth. "YOU HAVE?!" Téa exclaimed. "When? Where? Why? Who? How come?!". "G-r-r-reat.." Yami said slowly looking away. "With Kaiba?!" Téa asked. "No with those oompaloopa." Yami said sarcasrticly. "Ompaloopa? What's that?!" Téa questioned. "What you never watched the movie Willy Wonker and The Chocoloate Factory?" Yami sighed.  
  
"Cool!" Téa boomed. Yami let out a disgruntle sigh.  
  
Later when the limo gathered up everyone it's next stop was the airport, meeting Kaiba and Mokuba at the front of the airport. The limo went to Duke's house to Tristain's house to Malik's house to Ryou's house. When the limo had everyone seated the next stop was to the airport. When the limo was almost there Téa was screaming her lungs out at Yami Marik who made fun of her at the next window. Everyone was to busy laughing at her and the jokes Bakura and Yami Marik made up. Malik and Ryou sat together away from the pychos, or the other set of seats. Duke and Tristain sat at a different window, they were argueing about who Serenity like more and who's better. This somehow made the time past by quickly.  
  
At the airport Kaiba and Mokuba stood in the front of the airport waiting for the limo to pull up. When it did Kaiba let out a long sigh. "Finally." Kaiba muttered taking his hands out of his pocket. "Yay!" Mokuba cheered. "Finally!". The limo stopped infront of Kaiba and Mokuba letting the bunch of teenagers and the two five thousand year-old yamis out. "Yay! Hawii here we come!" Téa said having a huge transformation. She got out the limo door. "Thank you." Serenity thanked the limo driver who opened the door for her. Joey, Yami and Yugi followed the two girls out. The limo driver walked to the other door letting out Bakura, Malik, Ryou and Yami Marik. He opened the next and final door letting Duke and Tristain out.  
  
The limo driver took out the thirteen teenagers and three yamis' luggage. Everyone took their luggage off the ground and walked over to a cart. The limo driver nodded to Kaiba and Mokuba then went into the limo again. He drove away, off into the high way. "What the heck is this?" Bakura said examining the cart. "A cart." Ryou said dropping his luggage on the cart. "Put your luggage on it so you don't need to carry it." Malik added, dropping his luggage on the cart. Bakura stared at the cart that was quickly filling up with everyone's bags. He put his on top and so did Yami Marik. "What else weird things are here?". "There's only one way to find out." Yami Marik said. "Oh no not now." Malik groaned. "What's that?" Bakura questioned with a smirk. "Let's go see!" Yami Marik boomed running into the airport. Everyone else quickly ran in the airport before any damage could be done.  
  
In the airport was a line of people waiting to put their luggage on the conveyer-belt. "This is going to take a while." Ryou muttered staring at the long line. "Just wonderful." Bakura muttered staring down at the floor. "A LONG while." Mokuba said yawning loudly. "Well I'm going to make the best of it.". Kaiba glared at Tristain, "Alright. You do that Mokuba.". "I will." Mokuba said taking out a Gameboy SP connecting a set of CD player headphones to it to listen.  
  
~Kaiba's POV~  
  
This is plain stupid! I mean why does Tristain half to come?! I mean he by far worthy to go to Hawii. He *could* of brought someone else like Ishizu or Mai but noooo he got Tristain. This one thing I'm going to make sure of. I half to avoid that asshole any way possible! I half to avoid siting next to him on the plane,avoid getting a room with him, and avoid everything about that loser! He *just* has Téa for a friend and he doesn't need to get encouraged! Last thing I want is that Tristain to come to my face and ask if he wants to be together for the whole damn trip.  
  
*Last* thing I want and not exactly *last* thing I mean *I don't want*.  
  
~Ryou's POV~  
  
Staring at Bakura, I was twitling my thumbs, this is going to take to long and I'm going to drop dead in a while. Hmm....I wonder who's going to sit next to me. Maybe Malik would like to sit next to me. If he wants, all in the ticket seatings... I looked over to Malik and looked back at the floor before he could see my eyes meet his. That would be lovely if he did. I mean I DO like him...mm...or love him...I didn't get a present for Malik's up coming birthday!  
  
'Damnit! I forgot! G-rreat...' I spat, sort of whispering to myself.  
  
Bakura turned to me a blinked. "What's wrong with you, hikari?" He asked me, actually consernd with me. 'Uh...just a slight problem.' I said nervously. "Could I help in anyway?" He asked surprisnly being considerate. 'Uh well....that's okay. You don't need to.' I said astonished by his act. "Oh alright. I'm here if you need me or anything." Bakura said turning back to Yami Marik and talking to him. I think they like eachother...  
  
Who would of knew Bakura could be so solicitous? ...I wouldn't know if it smacked me right in the face for all I know so far.  
  
But really that's amazing. The thought plays over and over and over in my mind. If he could be kind the whole trip then I would full of it. Just for a moment I glared at the two of those pychos who made it in the newspaper exactly ten times. Maybe this time they won't get in any trouble. How could they possibly do that? If they make any trouble in Hawii I'll never live it down...  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Mokuba stood up, off his rolling suticase, and walked up to Tristain. "Hey Tristain!" He said poking Tristian's arm. "May or could you do me a small favor?". "Well what kind of favor is it Mokuba?" Tristain asked staring down at Mokuba. "Can you make the room list?" Mokuba asked depending on Tristain. "Oh really?!" Tristain gasped. "You'd let me do the room list?!". "Yes. But I need you to know something. There will be exactly one person alone. So remember *one* person alone not two not three but *one*.". "Oh okay." Tristain nodded. Mokuba gave Tristain a clipboardm. "Thanks Mokuba!" Tristain smiled, which his smiles aren't that beautiful.  
  
After a while they finally got up to the counter and asked for the same thirteen tickets needed for them. When they put their luggage on the conveyer-belt. They all walked down the big hall where the food courts were and bathrooms. Téa opened her ticket and looked at it. "Uh Kaiba." Téa said horified staring down at the ticket. "What is it Téa?" Kaiba said rolling his eyes. "These tickets a-a-are c-c-coach!" Téa cried. "Better watch out." Bakura teased. "Before you know it you'll be taking a b-b-bus!". Bakura, Duke, Joey, Mokuba, Tristain, and Yami Marik laughed. Malik rolled his eyes, to him Bakura is so childish. Kaiba stared at them, he continued walking. Téa made a pouty look at Bakura. "Then the t-t-train!" Bakura laughed. "But seriously Téa, there's nothing wrong coach--I guess. Heck I'll be there".  
  
Téa let out a long sigh. "No fair." She muttered. "What happen?" Ryou asked Malik. "She wanted to be on first class, not everyone gets what they want and she learns the hard way." Malik sighed. "Oh how stupid." Ryou said glaring at Téa. "Téa you're a pathetic sight." Kaiba said to Téa. Mokuba ran up to Kaiba and walked with him. "Can we get some food? I didn't have any breakfast this morning." Joey said hearing a growling stomach, everyone needs a breakfast, right? "Fine pup." Kaiba said. "Seto you didn't have any breakfast either." Mokuba said looking up to Kaiba. "True. I'm still having a cup of coffee." Kaiba sighed. "Like always." Mokuba teased. "Yes." Kaiba said. "Like always.".  
  
The group walked up to the food court. "So what are we going to eat for breakfast?" Mokuba asked everyone. "Mc Donalds!" Everyone boomed. "Mc Donalds?" Mokuba questioned. "Why I don't see--Oh! Yayness!". Everyone charged up to the mini Mc.Donalds restaurant. "Tell whatever heck you want and pay." Mokuba said giving Joey thirty dollars. "Give me the change--if their would *be* any left.". Everyone ordered what they wanted and Joey gave Mokuba the penny back.  
  
"How'd I guess?" Mokuba said staring at the penny. "Hm..Never the more". "I thought it was 'Never the less'." Joey said walking over to a table with Yugi and Yami along seated two more people. "Meh." Mokuba shrugged, he really didn't care much. He walked over to the counter and sighed. "Can I have a small cup of orange juice?". "Yes, anything else?" The counter lady asked. "Uh two biscuits and a small cup of coffee." Mokuba hold two fingers up with a smile on his lips. "Aw okay." The lady said smiling. She checked it up and the total appeared on the cash register. "Stay or to go?" She asked. "Stay." Mokuba said quickly. "Yon yen ju go." The lady said. A male teenage brought up the two biscuits. He looked over at the cash register and took two small cups, one for coffee and the other for orange juice.  
  
Mokuba took out a five dollar bill and slid it on the counter to the lady. She took the five dollar bill and gave Mokuba back eighty five cents and a smile. Mokuba tilt his head slightly, "What's the smile for?" He asked cutely. "It's free." The lady giggled. Mokuba, waiting patiently, stared at the same teenager for a while unitl he got tire dof watching him. When all his ordered food arrived he took the tray to where his brother sat and place it in front of him. "Here." Mokuba said giving the coffee to his big brother. "and..." He hold up the the second biscuit to his brother. "Do you want it?". Kaiba shook his head slowly. "You need something *more* than coffee here." Mokuba put the biscuit wrapped up in his brother's hand. "Now eat.".  
  
Kaiba stared at the biscuit and then he notice how hungry really was. He did actually need something more then a small cup of coffee. He needed a delcious biscuit with some melted butter inside. He opened the wrapper and stared at the golden brown biscuit. Kaiba cut the biscuit's middlewith the plastic knife and dipped the knife in the little cup of butter. Mokuba smiled and did the same as his brother. When Kaiba finished the spreading the butter in the fluffly white inside of the biscuit, he closed it. His little brother innocent did the same, he was mimicing Kaiba. Kaiba took a bite and so did Mokuba. Kaiba drank his coffee, Mokuba drank his orange juice.  
  
Kaiba put his cup down infront of him and so did Mokuba. Mokuba smiled widely at his big brother and he rarely smiled back at the little boy. Joey looked over and saw them smiling at eachother. "Wow that's rare." Joey muttered slurping his orange juice. "Yes, it is." Yami said eating the last bit of his plain biscuit. "Delicious." He sighed to himself. "What, never had food?" Yugi asked his yami. "Nope." Yami replied simply. "Oh." Yugi said and looked down at his last pancake. "Well that's not good. How do you live?!".  
  
"I don't really need food." Yami said. "It's weird, yes, but that's how I am. Plus I'm a spirit. I don't need food." He reminded Yugi. "Oh yeah!" Yugi nodded. "Almost forgot.". "Completely." Yami said looking away. "Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Yugi inquired. "Oh nothing....Yami said. "Nothing at all.". Yugi stared up at his yami and looked away.  
  
At a different table the two pychos, Bakura and Yami Marik, follow along with Malik and Ryou sat at a round table that had barely any food on it, since they don't eat alot. "But still..." Yami Marik snickered. "It was your idea and your fault." Ryou said glaring at Yami Marik. "See he knows." Bakura pointed out. "Of course I know." Ryou said pushing his small cup of orange juice with his finger. "I was in it...literally...". "I know." Yami Marik grinned. "Scary." Malik's eyes widened and he drank the last of his orange juice. Two empty cups sat infront of Bakura and Yami Marik. They had already finished they're juice and decided to talk.  
  
Malik's POV  
  
"You told him to act like me." Bakura snickered. "Besides they found out it was Ryou, and I got sent to jail.". 'Talk about a embaressing moment.' I stared at Bakura. "I don't think so. It isn't a embaressing moment for me!" Bakura lied, he's so hott--I mean...damnit... "It's not like it was bad..." Bakura lied again. "Yeah right." Yami Marik grinned. "And Tristain is my best friend.". Bakura growled at my darker side but Yami Marik just smirked and stared at Bakura. "Well then, how long do we wait?"  
  
"Oh I dunno." Bakura shrugged. "If we miss the plain then......uh-oh..."  
  
Normal POV  
  
In a quick second everyone, Bakura, Duke, Joey, Kaiba, Malik, Mokuba, Ryou, Serenity, Téa, Tristain, Yami, and Yami Marik along with Yugi, ran. They have gone through the scanner for metal objects and such. When they finally got to the ticket person they gave her the thirthteen tickets. "Thank you have a nice flight!" The woman smiled. They all ran up the hall and into the plain. When the flight attendent greeted them and found out their seats they all sat down and sighed.  
  
The seating were:  
  
Duke, Malik and Yugi; left isle  
  
Bakura, Ryou and Yami Marik; left isle  
  
Tristain, Yami and Téa; left isle  
  
Kaiba, Joey, and Serenity; left isle  
  
and Mokuba sat with a smelly fat man and a talkative teen age girl; left isle  
  
Duke sat by the window, Malik sat in the middle and Yugi sat at the end. Bakura sat next to the window, Ryou was seated in the middle and Yami Marik sat the end. Tristain was at the window and Yami was in the middle along with Téa at the end. So he had no way to avoid them. Kaiba sat at the window (which took him a while to get, since Joey wanted to be in the middle), Serenity was in the middle and Joey sat at the end, with a angry look. Mokuba sat at the middle of the teen age girl and the smelly fat man.  
  
The weird thing was they were all lined up.  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
How lucky am I?! It's either a coincidence or set up--which I highly doubt. But yayness! Oops...alittle to childish. But it's not a great idea to have Bakura and Yami Marik together. Whatever, it's not gonig to be my problem so never mind...  
  
I glanced over to Bakura. He was shifting in his seat trying to get comfy. He muttered something about this new contrapation. "What is it..." He muttered. "Airplane? Psh...airplane my ass.". "Well this is the seat that the lady gave us." Yami Marik said laying back looking relaxed. All I did was stayed silent and listened to the two pychos I sat with talk about the plane ride.  
  
Now this is going to take a looooooooong time.... 


	4. Chapter 4

- Summary -  
  
When it's December 1st and you want to spend Christmas at a tropical island..like oh say Hawii? This is the Hawii Christmas story! Read to find out what trouble the Yugioh cast gets into!  
  
Chibi Mousie: It's been awhile since I had a long vacation -_-U;;  
  
"//....//" Hikari to Yami  
  
"\\....\\" Yami to Hikar  
  
Chibi Mousie: Sorry...-_- I forgot about that...^^;  
  
Holiday Inn  
  
By Chibi Mousie  
  
Chapter 4 Plane Ride  
  
Normal POV  
  
Inside the airplane the group was sitting in their seats talking about Hawaii and other activities that they could do there. Téa was talking to Yami, which he barely was listeing to her. Tristain was nudgeing Yami, just to bother him. Bakura and Marik were talking about who's better. Ryou just listened to their quarrel. Duke day dreamed about Serenity. Yugi was doing nothing in particular. He was just having some random thoughts. Yami, on the other hand, was too thinking. But he was thinking about the the bad thoughts that would happen in Hawaii in particular.  
  
Mokuba frowned, he didn't want to listen to the blonde teenage girl. She was talking about her old boyfriend that admitted he was gay.  
  
The smelly fat man was no better.  
  
Mokuba quickly jumped out of his seat and hurried over to his big brother. "Seto..." Mokuba whined. "I don't want to sit with them!" He pointed at the teenager and the man. "Switch with Tristain..." Kaiba suggested. "Cool!" Mokuba ran to Tristain. "Hey Tristain if you give me you seat, I'll give you mine!". Tristain scratched his head and shrugged. "What do I get?" He asked. "My plane seat..." Mokuba said pointing at the empty seat. Tristain smiled and got off the seat to sit with the teenager and the fat smelly man. The teenager's eyes widened and walked away from Tristain. She was getting another seat.  
  
Tristain frowned and turned to the man. "Hi I'm Tristain and I want to talk to someone." He said smiling at the man. "Ooouuh?" The smelly man farted and everyone started coughing. Bakura, Marik and Yami stopped breathing, they didn't need to breathe. After all they aren't human, they were essence.  
  
"Oh my God!" Téa screamed pinching her nose at the stench. "Who did THAT one?!". Yami shrugged and said. "Who knows...". "Sooner or later we could get to Hawaii right? Soon?" Téa asked holding Yami's arm loosely. "Yes Téa...sooner or later...we are at Hawaii and you'll get away from the fat smelly people...and be with whoever." Yami said with a meaningless effort to make Téa feel better. "Thanks..." Téa smiled and hugged Yami. "For what?" Yami questioned in a mutter and glanced at the window. "Hmmmm..." Téa nuzzled Yami's shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
What did I do? I didn't say absoultely NOTHING. And look! She's nuzzling and cuddling me like I was a teddybear, waiting to be loved...Or even wore...her boyfriend! Yuck! I for one would and never be her boyfriend. If it was the end of the world-and might I add never will be so far- I wouldn't go out with her! Not even have any sexual intercourse with her! God for bid if it was even the end of the world! I rather die..........again!  
  
Technically dieing....I'm like the undead!  
  
...Whatever...  
  
I wonder what I'm going to do at Hawaii...What'll be instore this time? Will it just be a regular trip with a couple of friends and two pychotic spirits? Or will it be a chaos trip? Will we even make it to Hawaii? What if the plane crashes? What if there's there's a stick up? And the bastards crash the plane into the ocean and we are forced to do...who-knows-what! What if we were forced onto an island.....  
  
I don't have a good feeling about this...  
  
"//Yami! Yami!//"  
  
'\\Hikari?! What's wrong?!\\'  
  
"//Nothing! Yami is something troubling you?//"  
  
'\\Oh Yugi... No, there's nothing wrong with me...\\'  
  
"//I think there is...//"  
  
'\\Well there isn't!\\'  
  
"//Yami! Please! You should stop worrying so much! Geez! It's like you're a mother and you one of your kids just been killed and you have only two left! It's like you're protecting from everything!!!//"  
  
'\\.......\\'  
  
"//Yami?//"  
  
'\\......\\'  
  
"//Yami?!//  
  
'\\........\\'  
  
"//Yami?//"  
  
'\\........\\'  
  
"//Yami!//"  
  
'\\........\\'  
  
"//Yami!!!!!! HELLO!? ARE YOU THERE?//"  
  
'\\........\\'  
  
"//Yami!!!//"  
  
'\\........\\'  
  
"//Yami!!!!//"  
  
'\\........\\'  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
Oh no! Is Yami okay?! Did I say something wrong? Oh my God! What did I do?! What happened?! I was just trying to tell him the truth...  
  
Normal POV  
  
The plane flew into the white clouds. Several minature black Sony TVs was being lowered from the ceiling of the plane. The minature TVs hung over several seats people sat in. Yugi looked up at the TV and tilted his head. "What going on?" He asked no one in particular. Duke shrugged and he too tilted his head slightly. "Maybe were going to watch a movie." Malik said sarcasticly smacking his temple lightly and the his hand bounced off. Yugi looked down at his hands and frowned. Duke's head faced the window and rolled his eyes at Malik. Malik's eye twitched as he crossed his arms.  
  
The lights turned off and the TVs turned on. A old lady turned on her little light to continue reading her novel. Kaiba started typing on his laptop and Mokuba just stared at his older brother. Bakura and Marik's quarrel started to ware down. Ryou closed his eyes and praying for the two yamis to stop fighting.  
  
And God has answered his prayers!  
  
Ryou's prayer worked like a charm. Bakura and Marik stared silently at the TV. It was like they were in a trance. The TVs' screen had small rainbows dripping down from the pink background. White and yellow along with light blue glitter sparkled one the sides of each rainbow. A dandelion colored flower with pink glitter outlining it popped out in the center of the screen. Bakura cocked an eyebrow while Marik stared at the screen with the "what the fuck..." face. Ryou's eyes opened slowly and saw what he wished he would never see since eight months ago...  
  
It was Facts For Fats, a.k.a F.F.F! F.F.F is and always will be the most dumbest video AND show ever created! It's mostly about the people who act dumb and fat! That's mostly it! More dumber then Teletubbies! Teletubbies would be more appreciated the Facts For Fats! Ryou shook his head slowly and looked over at Bakura and Marik. He stared at them with worried look. He was afraid they would do something distracting to others.  
  
Marik blinked once and turned his head to Ryou. Ryou gave a sweet small smile and glanced over to his very undelighted yami. The spirit of the Millenium Ring just sat at his seat staring at the stupid minature TV. Ryou turned his attention to the seat infront of him. Marik took Ryou's hand and started to play with his slender fingers. Marik didn't want to watch the TV screen. Ryou blinked and his cheeks turned a light pink. Marik laced his fingers with Ryou's. Ryou slowly looked down at their laced hands. He gave a little smile and looked up at Marik.  
  
Marik grinned at Ryou then looked up a the small TV. "I wonder what's this one...movie or show..." He said sarcastically. "I don't want to know..." Tomb robber said staring at out this window. Marik shook his head slowly then leaned back into the soft airplane chair. "Uh-huh...." He let go of Ryou's hand. Ryou let out a relieved sigh as he pulled his hand back over his other hand. He thought something bad was going to happen.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
NOW WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?! THIS STUPID SHOW I'VE SEEN EIGHT MONTHS AGO!! I NEVER THOUGHT THIS RA DAMN SHOW WOULD NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN FROM MY EYES! RA! SOMEONE TURN THIS CRAP OFF! RA DOESN'T KNOW HOW CRAPPY AND STUPID THIS SHOW IS!!! GEEZ! SOMEONE SHOOT ME! NOW! SOMEBODY!!! HELLO?!!!!  
  
Oh wait I'm talking to myself?  
  
What the hell...  
  
I don't want to watch this show...or is it the movie? Whatever...I don't really care.. I mean F.F.F? Facts For Fats? What the fuck is that?! It's should be Facts For Fuckers! Damnit I hate this movie/show! It's a show and it turned into a fucking movie! Damnit! Can I hold all this anger in for ever?  
  
I THINK NOT!  
  
But I should listen to my hikari....Like earlier.... What he told me....  
  
~~~Flash Back~~~  
  
"Please `Kura! Please behave!"  
  
'Why should I?'  
  
"Because!"  
  
'?'  
  
"Because I want you to! If you don't you'll make another scene! Please Bakura-sama..."  
  
'.......'  
  
"Please..."  
  
'......'  
  
"Please...."  
  
'Fine.......'  
  
"THANKS!"  
  
'What the heck did I just do? Did I just agree to that?!'  
  
"Yup!"  
  
'Ra damn you.'  
  
~~~Flash Back Ends~~~  
  
Well........a promise.........IS A THING FROM HELL! WHAT THE HECK! I NEED TO KNOW THE FUCK MADE THIS SHOW! AND WHEN I FIND HIM OR HER I WILL--  
  
"Exuse me sir..." A small squeky voice called me, I think.  
  
--What the fuck?  
  
"Sir?" The voice called me again. 'What?!' I asked looking up seeing a little girl. 'What do you want little girl?'. "Mommy wants to know the time. What time is it?" The little girl asked me. 'Whatever...' I said rolling my eyes at her. She blinked and smiled. "Time please.". 'Time for you to get a watch....' I said and turned my whole attention out the window. The small girl sat back down.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
"//Finally yami!// Please tell me your problem! Please!"  
  
'\\My problem...my problem...what's my problem?!\\'  
  
"//Yes yami. Your problem.//"  
  
'\\I HAVE A LOT OF PROBLEMS!\\'  
  
"//Well what is it then? I would like to help you with your problems y'know. You're not the only one who helps y'know.//"  
  
'\\One: I'm sitting next to an asshole! Who never shuts her fucking mouth! She's lecturing me about what we should do TOGETHER at Hawaii!!!'  
  
"//Why?//"  
  
'\\WHY?! WHY?!\\'  
  
"//Yes yami why?//"  
  
'\\I DON'T KNOW!!!\\'  
  
"//I think she likes you.//"  
  
'\\/I THINK I HAVE NOTICED THAT!\\'  
  
"//Aaah so you've notice...//"  
  
'\\YES!!!YES I HAVE NOTICED DAMNIT!!!\\'  
  
"//Yami you should calm down! Take a deep breath...inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale//"  
  
'\\WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?!\\'  
  
"//To help you...//"  
  
'\\Then stop...YOUR NOT A--y'know those people who help others in theropy.\\'  
  
"//Yes......I know....I try though...//"  
  
'\\Yugi...\\'  
  
"//Yes Yami?//"  
  
'\\Be quiet....Just shut your mouth...\\'  
  
"//*sniff* Why?//"  
  
'\\It's not helping me at all...\\'  
  
"//FINE!!!//"  
  
'\\*sigh*\\'  
  
Yugi got off the telepathic conversation. I let out a sigh. I can't wait until we get to Hawaii....It'll all be much better...I hope... 


	5. Chapter 5

- Summary -  
  
When it's December 1st and you want to spend Christmas at a tropical island..like oh say Hawii? This is the Hawii Christmas story! Read to find out what trouble the Yugioh cast gets into!  
  
Chibi Mousie: It's been awhile since I had a long vacation -_-U;;  
  
"//....//" Hikari to Yami  
  
"\\....\\" Yami to Hikari  
  
Chibi Mousie: Your in for a surprise...  
  
Holiday Inn  
  
By Chibi Mousie  
  
Chapter 5 Plane Crash  
  
Normal POV  
  
The passengers of the plane sat comfortly in their seats. They had nothing to worry about...until now.  
  
Yami sat in his seat shifting his body. No matter what position he sat in, he couldn't be comfortable. Téa took a moment to notice Yami and his shifting body. It looked like he was going to let out loud scream but he didn't so far. "Yami are you okay?" She asked turning her body to Yami's direction. Yami looked away from Téa. "Yeah, I'm just fine." He said nervously. "C'mon Yami! Tell me! There's something wrong with you!" Téa said putting a hand over his. Yami released a sigh of defeat, he didn't want to go over this again.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I was just thinking..."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of something..."  
  
"Something? And that is?"  
  
"About the plane."  
  
"What about it?" Téa said starting to get alittle nervous  
  
"I'm just worried...that..."  
  
"That what?! Tell me!"  
  
"That we would get in some trouble...and sleep with the fishes." Yami said in metaphor instead of braking the truth to Téa. "What?!" Téa questioned the worried yami. She started to feel her heart beat as she tried to calm down. "What do you mean 'sleep with the fishes'?". "I mean that we might die or something." Yami said slipping his hand away from Téa's hand.  
  
"Oh..." Téa frowned she shifted her eyes and clutched her hands together. Yami blinked and stared at the now worried Téa Gardener. "Oh Téa, I just think that. Maybe we won't die! May be we will make it to Hawaii just fine!" He said taking Téa's hand. "Don't start to worry like me. I don't want to ruin the trip for you...". Téa turned her head to Yami and forced a smile. "Yeah maybe we'll make it...." She said and slowly watched Yami's hand slip away.  
  
Téa's POV  
  
What if it happens...What if we DO get in a plane crash? And sleep with the fishes! Aw I'm to young to sleep forever! I just hope Yami is wrong! He's always so serious! I wish we could get Ishizu here! Maybe she'll hopefully tell us what will happen!  
  
I just hope we'll get there just fine and we won't have any trouble what-so- ever.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Down on land, at Domino City, Mai Valentine and Ishizu Ishtar was driving in Mai's new car to the airport. They were late for the afternoon plane to Hawaii, all because of Mai and her makeup kit along with her clothes crisis.  
  
In the blue car, Ishizu was listening to the radio. Mai frowned and changed the radio station to something with actually some music worth listening to. Ishizu glared at Mai and changed the radio station back to the one she was listening to.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?!" Mai exclaimed. "That's my favorite song right there!"  
  
Ishizu rolled her eyes at Mai. "Well I was listening to this one! Until you rudely changed the station!"  
  
"Well it's my car! I can change it whenever I want!" Mai scolded at Ishizu.  
  
"Well you already picked last time! It's my turn!" Ishizu scolded back at Mai.  
  
"Well if you want shut your mouth! I'ma change the station, and blast it up!" Mai said and with that she changed the station.  
  
Ishizu growled and chagned it back.The radio was being played with, station after station after station, back and forth, back and forth.  
  
Mai broke the knob and stared at the black knob. "See whatchya did! It's all your fault Ishizu Ishtar!" She blamed the Egyptain. "My fault?!" Ishizu emphisized. "If you haven't gone and change the station, may be thise wouldn't happen!". "Now we'll have to listen to MY station!" Mai laughed. Ishizu smacked Mai's face and Mai smacked her back, just to get even. Ishizu didn't want to get in a car accident, especially at eight o`clock p.m, so she sat back and relaxed. So did Mai, still driving the automobile.  
  
Back up in the sky inside the plane that was heading for Hawaii, Téa stared out into the dark sky. She was afraid that the plane will somehow crash. Right at this very moment, they were flying over the ocean. Téa sniffed and watched as they flew in the clear dark sky. The sky was dark and not a cloud in the sky. This made Téa happy, because they won't crash into anything. But she thought to soon.  
  
Six mysterious people sat scrambled everywhere slowly unbuckled their seatbelt. One tall man coughed twice, indicating "Now" to his other fellow associates. A woman slipped the seatbelt straps off her waist and bolted up. "Everyone freeze! This is a stick up!!" She warned in a screaming voice pointing a handgun at random people. Everyone gasped and watched the other five mysterious people jump up from their seat. The rest of the five pointed handguns to random people. One of the stole aways pointed a gun at Téa.  
  
Téa spotted the man that pointed at her. Her heart began beating rapidly. She was so afraid she could barely swallow. She stayed still, it wasn't like she was going anywhere anyway. Seriously, where is the need to say "Freeze" when no one is going to go anywhere? No one isn't going to jump off the plane and kill themselves, unless they're totally crazy and dumb. Bakura and Yami Marik just stared, pitifully at the six people.  
  
"No body move. Stay here and relax..." A dirty blonde haired male said slowly backing away to the head of the plane. A brunette man followed the blonde to the head of the plane. Everyone stayed seated in their seats, either shivering and scared to death or just stared at the remaining four handgun holders. Bakura sighed and sat comfortablely in his seat. He had nothing to worry about.  
  
"No body move! Gimme all you cash, wallets and jewlery!" A tall man ordered everyone. Everyone except Bakura, Kaiba, Malik, Mokuba, Ryou, Yami, Yami Marik and Yugi emptied their tossed their cash, jewlery and wallets into the isle. Mokuba had nothing valuble to him. All he had was his important necklace that had a locket, shaped like a duel monstor card. It hold his big brother's picture when he was a kid and was in the orphange, the same with Kaiba.  
  
In just a while the isle was filled with money, wallets, and jewlery. Yami possessed nothing worth dieing for, except for his hikari who wore the Millenium Puzzle around his neck. "You too boy." The woman pointed the gun at Yugi. "Gimme that gold around that small neck of your's.". Yugi clutched his small trembling hands around the chain of the Puzzle. Yami growled and stayed in his seat, he couldn't afford Yugi to get shot. He knows how crazy people like this is. They'll shoot the person if anyone tries to save them.  
  
In the head of the plane the blonde and his companian pointed their gun to the two pilots. "Fly down to where you're going, no funny stuff or I'll shoot you!" The blonde said loading the gun. Someone from the back screamed and made the brunette's finger pressed the trigger and killed one of the pilots. The pilot howled in pain and soon died. The blonde stared at the brunette with a straight face. "You stupid fuck." He said. "Look what you did.". "Well fuck off! Some bitch screamed and made me pulled the fucking trigger! So what?" The brunette said lowering the gun and loosening his grip. "Well now we'll need YOU to fly the plane, Robert!" The dirty blonde teased the brunette.  
  
"Stop that! I told you to address me as 'Rob' not 'Robert'!" Robert scolded at the dirty blonde. "Or I'll just kill the other one, Jo-seph!" He teased back at the dirty blonde. "Shut up Robby!" Joseph shouted and accidently pulled the trigger and listened to the howling pain of the shot pilot. He too soon died and the plane tipped down. "Uh-oh..." Joseph said and dropped the handgun along with Robert doing the same. Joseph grab a hold of the stick (A/N: Whatever they use to fly the plane.) and started to fly the plane. "WHY THE FUCK YOU'RE TAKING THE WHEEL ASSWIPE!?" Robert screamed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP COCK SUCKER!" Joseph screamed. "YOU CAN'T FLY A DAMN PLANE!" Robert shouted and grabbed the other side. "FUCK OFF!!!" Joseph scolded at Robert and pushed the stick down, making the plane do a nosedive.  
  
"STOP IT!!!! HOLY FUCKIN` SHIT BITCH!!!" Robert screamed and Joseph pulled the stick up. They fought over the stick sooner or later the plane started to go straight down to a island. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone on the plane screamed and the plane made a loud howling sound of wind.  
  
In the back of the plane, where the passengers sat, everyone screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING?!" The woman screamed asking no one in particular. "Mindy! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!" Another woman screamed. "Shut it Meranda!" Mindy screamed. "AAAAH!!!" Meranda and along with the rest of the people on the plane screamed for their dear lives, except for Bakura and Yami Marik. The plane crashed down into the ocean near a island. The plane cought fire and some people were unconciouss and many were killed or severly injured.  
  
Yami looked around and unbluckled his seat belt along with Kaiba, Malik and Ryou. "Hey! Anybody?" Ryou called to someone, hoping for an answer. Yami blinked and replied. "YEAH?"  
  
"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"HI!" Malik shouted.  
  
"HI TO YOU TOO! NOW LET'S GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"AS MUCH AS WE COULD, YOU MEAN!"  
  
"WHATEVER!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
They helped their freinds out of the plane and onto the island. The flames blew higher and bigger.  
  
Infront of the plane, Robert and Joseph worked their way out of the shattered glass and other broken object inside the plane. All of the six stole-aways were out of the plane, with all they money and jewels that they could carried. The six of them ran a far distense from the plane and the plane was emptied of living people. The other passengers, flight attendance and pilots were left in the plane...dead.  
  
Téa layed unconciouss on the island without her friends. Nobody could see her, or hear her since she's unconciouss and all.  
  
Bakura walked up to Téa and bend down staing at her. "Téa?" He tilted his head. Marik sneaked up behind Bakura and leaned over him. He smirked and watched Bakura poke Téa. "Is she okay `Kura?" Marik asked hugging Bakura from the back. Bakura blinked and looked around then turned around in Marik's arms. "Oh I don't know." He shrugged. "I could care less about her anyway!". Marik smirked and stroked Bakura's silver hair. "So I guess we're stuck on this island together ne?". "I suppose...." Bakura sighed. "Suppose?" Marik questioned. "Do you got anyway to get off of this Ra forsaken island?". "Er...no." Bakura looked away. "Fine then. Yeah, we're stuck."  
  
"Let's look for the other shall we?" Marik suggested letting go of Bakura. "I guess. I have nothing better to do anyway." Bakura agreed and they both left Téa alone.  
  
Téa groaned and turned over onto her back. Her blue eyes fluttered open and sat up slowly. She spotted Bakura and Marik walking down the shoreline. She shook her head and waved her hands in the air. "Bakura! Marik!" She shouted to the two. "I'm over here! HELLO?!" but they couldn't hear her. They were to busy focusing on eachother. She sighed and tasted sand in her mouth. "Ewl!" She spitted the sand out of her mouth. She stood up and brushed off the sand from her skirt and shirt. She ruffled her hair to get the sand out of her hair. She sighed and looked around. "Where is everyone? Where am I?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
Téa saw nothing but sand, the ocean, trees and more sand accompanied by water. She spotted the burning plane and screamed. "MY STUFF! MY WONDERFUL STUFF! IT'S ALL GONE!". She cried her eyes out and kicked the sand here and there. "NO!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"  
  
Yugi ran from the west side of the island to the screaming Téa. "TÉA!?!"  
  
"Yugi?" Téa stopped her shouting and kicking to look around to see where the voice was coming from. "Yugi? Is that you? YUGI!!!"  
  
Yugi ran down the sand to Téa. "Téa! You're okay!". "No I'm not!" Téa cried. "My personals are gone!". "Personals?" Yugi inquired. "Like what?". "My clothes! My notebook!" Téa listed two of her supplies. "Didn't you say you had a diary?" Yugi asked her. Téa's eyes widened and checked herself. She looked around and saw nothing but sand. "OH NO! MY DIARY!!!!" Téa cried and began to kick the sand again. "NO!!!!!!!!!". "TÉA! TÉA! Calm down!" Yugi shouted trying to calm his friend down. "It's alright! Aren't you glad you're okay? It doesn't matter you lost you clothes, notebook and stuff! Only thing that's the most thing to worry about is you!". Téa sobbed and whipped away her tears. "Oh Yugi... You're right...I shouldn't be sobbing over that..." She decided. "Right." Yugi nodded. "I should be looking for it!" She declared running to the plane. "WHAT?! NO! TÉA!!!" Yugi screamed and ran after his crazy friend.  
  
In another part of the island Malik sat with Ryou on the sand. They stared at the trees, and the sand. They were near the ocean, but didn't know how close they were. "Malik..." Ryou started. "Huh?" Malik turned his attention to his best friend. "Do you think our yamis are alright?" Ryou asked alittle worried about them. You never know what they would do. "Maybe they are just fine." Malik said and ruffled the sand out of his sandy blonde hair. "Hm?" Ryou looked at Malik. "What you worring about your hair for? It's a sandy blonde color, so is the sand!" He laughed. "Hey my hair isn't THAT light!" Malik pushed Ryou lightly to the sand.  
  
Ryou didn't mind, he was to busy laughing. "Aw come on Ryou! Your hair is WHITE!" Malik said throwing sand at him. "Hey!" Ryou laughed scooping up some sand and threw it at Malik. "My hair is nicer than your's!". "No that's not true!" Malik said scooping up hand in both of his hand and throwing ontop of Ryou. Ryou said standing up letting the sand fall off him. Some of the sand stayed on his ruffled shirt and wet pants.  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
Malik tackled Ryou into the sand and the rolled out of the forest and down the hill. They got hair in eachother hair, pants, shoes, and shirt while they rolled down, down and down that sandy ground. They rolled half of their body into the water but stopped when Ryou was underneath Malik. Malik smirked. "I win.". "Fine, but my hair is nicer." Ryou smiled. Malik laughed and gazed at the sea. Ryou felt the cold water splash him. "Ack! That water is cold!" Ryou yelped and slid out under Malik. "I'm so wet!". Malik laughed again with a grin. "So am I!". "But I'm colder!" Ryou said running up the shore to the sand. "I can't sit, and if I did, the sand will get stuck on me!". Malik, still laughing, walked up to Ryou. "Then we stand." He suggested. "No!" Ryou disagreed.  
  
Malik smirked and pulled Ryou into his arms for a kiss. Ryou felt his wet lips against his and blushed. He kissed back they fell into the sand.  
  
Yugi ran into the back of Téa. "Huh?!" He looked around Téa and up at her. "Téa, what's wrong?" He asked the silent girl. Téa blinked and watched the plane burn, listening to the crackling fire. "That's probably my diary...making the fire last..." She sighed, looking down at the ground. "Aw come on now Téa! There's so much in there! Your small diary can't be the only thing burning in there! It'll be okay. Tell you what. When we get off of this island, which is whenever, I'll personally buy you a brand-new diary!" Yugi reassured Téa. Téa smiled and turned to Yugi. "Thank you Yugi..." She felt alittle better. She let out another sigh and looked around. "I wonder where are we...". "Deserted on a remote island..." A voice answered. "Huh?" The two teenagers turned around to see Yugi's yami. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Holiday Inn**_

_**By Chibi Mousie**_

_**Chapter 6 Remote Island  
**_

_Yugi ran into the back of Téa. "Huh?!" He looked around Téa and up at her. "Téa, what's wrong?" He asked the silent girl. Téa blinked and watched the plane burn, listening to the crackling fire. "That's probably my diary...making the fire last..." She sighed, looking down at the ground. "Aw come on now Téa! There's so much in there! Your small diary can't be the only thing burning in there! It'll be okay. Tell you what. When we get off of this island, which is whenever, I'll personally buy you a brand-new diary!" Yugi reassured Téa. Téa smiled and turned to Yugi. "Thank you Yugi..." She felt a little better. She let out another sigh and looked around. "I wonder where are we..."."Deserted on a remote island..." A voice answered. "Huh?" The two teenagers turned around to see Yugi's yami._

**  
Téa's POV  
**

It's Yami! Oh thank heaven! He's alive! 'Oh Yami you're alive!' I squealed as if I was his all time, number one fan-girl.

"Yes, alive and kicking." Yami said eyeing Yugi, probably to see if he's OK. Hey! Why isn't he eyeing _me_?! "Yugi are you alright?" Yami set a hand on Yugi's head.

Yugi smiled up at him, argh what the cheese!? He's so busy with Yugi, he's forgetting all about me! "Yes yami, I'm fine." Yami stroke Yugi's wet sandy hair.

"What have you been doing little guy, rolling in sand?" Yami chuckled as Yugi gave that adorable confuse face.

"Not really." Yugi answer with a small giggle. "If you count me rolling in the sand, tripping, then yes I have been rolling in sand."

'Hey do you think we'd get off the island?'

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Hey answer my question!

"Yes, thanks for being concerned."

"Ok good."

'Hello?'

Yami, so it seemed to me, was gazing down into Yugi's eyes.

'Hello, anybody?'

And Yugi looked back up at his oh so sexy yami.

'Hey!'

They ignored me. Argh! This is an outrage!

'**Hello!!**' and they still gazed into each other's eyes,

_HELLO!!? IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME?!  
_

Yugi shook the moment off and Yami smirked. "What is it Téa?" Yami asked me finally noticing me.

'Do you think we're going to get off the island?' I asked, once again.

"Hmmm...Probably not in a while." Yami replied, oh now that's not the answer I was expecting.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Yugi asked.

"We should be looking for a spot." Yami answered quickly.

'Where?' I questioned him.

"Probably right here, there's nothing to lose." Yami shrugged.

'Alright then.' I sighed, I wasn't expecting that either.

**Yami's POV  
**

_I was lying on a hotspot of the ground, the sandy ground of the island on which I lay. I slowly arose from the ground and took looked around. All I saw was palm trees, sand, and the ocean, that seemed to never end. Two bird flew briskly across the ocean as the sun shined down, reflecting the sun's light. I dusted the sand off from my legs and walked up to the shoreline and gazed down at the sea. My reflection seemed so real, but of course it was not. I picked up a round pebble, traced a finger on the smooth surface and dropped it into the water. Small ripples in the water grew wider and wider from every ring of water.  
_

_Everything was peaceful and the squawks of the seagulls were not helping the silence. In a swift second a hand grabbed my shoulder and, in response, I quickly grabbed the arm and pulled it. I was forced to turn around and came face to chest with Seto Kaiba.  
  
'Kaiba?' I asked, surprised he would even touch me without any strong tug.  
_

_"Yami..." he said, he seemed very serious at the moment. Then again...when is he **not** serious?  
_

_'What're you doing here?' I asked. Well that was a dumb question Atemu.  
_

_"I'm stuck on this remote island you smart ass."  
_

_I stared at Kaiba for a moment and repeated the sentence, over and over and over in my head. Was that the way to speak to a person? I don't think so. Kaiba, you should learn how to speak to a person without that constant attitude that would never die out.  
_

_'Well...where are the others?' I asked him pulling his hand off of my shoulder.  
_

_"They made a sign for help." Kaiba replied and kicked some sand onto me. Weird thing was the kick was so playful and not serious.  
  
'Hey! What was that for?!' I growled, getting a bit annoyed at him.  
_

_"I felt like it. Come on, they're waiting for us." Kaiba said and took my arm and walked me to the group of people surrounding an area that seemed rather interesting to them. I gave a quizzical stare at the group and turned my attention to Kaiba. All he did was watched them, and was in a hypnotized stare that sort of creep me out at the moment. I glared up at him, one last look, and walked up to the group.  
_

_'What are you people doing?!' I asked Téa, but she didn't respond. Nobody respond. I was the only one making noise, the shuffling feet and constant sighs I released. I spotted my hikari at the center of the circle, the gang has seemed to form, and ran up to him. 'Yugi!'  
_

_"They're coming..." He said in a lifeless tone in his voice. He lifted his small hand into the sky and pointed at...I'm not sure...  
_

_Everything looked blurry when I wanted to look up. I saw a blurry gray figure coming down upon the circle. I gasped, was it?! It is! It's a helicopter! They are coming! No, check that. They're here to save me...um...err...us!  
_

_"Come on! We can only carry seven at the most. If you can squeeze in we can fit more." One of the rescue men called out to us and landed in the center, right next to Yugi and me. "Come on."  
_

_I stared up at them. I watched as the group entered the helicopter, but I was left alone. I cocked an eyebrow and shouted, 'What about me?!' I called up to them.  
_

_"Yami!!!!" I heard, it sounded like my hikari. "Come on! You can fit!"  
_

_I reached up to his hand, nearly reaching him. When I did get a hold of it I was carried up to the sky, but unluckily my fingers slip and I fell into the cold salty ocean.  
_

**Normal POV  
**

Yami's eyes shot open, quicker then any old blink. Now a new day was born and the sun is shined strongly. Everyone was still resting their eyes from last night's drama. Téa slept near Yugi, he was closer to his yami, since Yami has pulled him closer to him. He sat up to look around, it felt like a dream, but it wasn't. Yami stood up and dusted the sand off of him. He looked around and sighed to himself. He walked up to the shoreline, and looked back at his hikari and then to Téa.

"That dream..." Yami said quietly to himself as he looked back at the ocean water. "It...It felt so...real..." He reached down and picked up a pebble, the same pebble he saw and felt in his dream. He dropped it into the water and watched the ripples grow wider and wider, just as they did in his dream. He sighed and watched the rings in the water until they stopped growing within every ring.

Yugi felt the warmth of his yami absent. He begun to toss and turn, until he felt the hot sand in his face and briskly hopped up in a sitting position. He looked around, searching for his yami and found him. He quickly got up and rushed over to him. "Yami!!!" He called to him as he ran to his direction. He quickly went to an abrupt stop right when Yami turned to face him.

"Hey you." Yami greeted kindly.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Yugi greeted his yami.

"Ohayou Goziamasu." Yami smiled down at him, but the smile wasn't all that perfect. After all he hasn't smiled in such a long time, he really stuck to grinning.

"Do you think the others are alright?" Yugi asked his yami, gripping on his jacket tightly. "Yeah they should be, subtract the scratches and cuts, they should be just fine." Yami ruffled Yugi's already wet and wild hair.

Yugi's hair was wild from all the ruffling he's been doing on the ground as he slept last night. "Are you sure?" He tilted his head.

"Yeah..." Yami said. "Maybe..."

"What did you say?!"

"If it makes you feel better, we'll look for them now." Yami suggested, trying to make his frighten and concerned light feel better.

"Really?" Yugi said gripping tighter on Yami's jacket.

"Yes really." Yami nodded. "Let's go."

They walked off together in search of their friends and enemies. Little do they know, they totally forgot about Téa, which wasn't very like them especially in Yugi's case.

Kaiba, on the other hand, was laid on the ground, alone in the open sun. He tossed over and groaned. He shot up from the ground he laid and looked around. The sand was a tad to hot for him to lie on. He stood up and looked around. He examined the remote island on which he stood. "Where am I?" He asked no one in particular. Then he notices he was alone. "Hey where's Mokuba?" He asked and saw nothing but sand, some palm trees in front of him and the ocean. "Mokuba!!"

On the other side of the island our lovely, slow, blonde-haired friend was already awake and running around vigorously in big and small circles. "AAAAAH!!!!!" He yelled, kicking the sand from the heel to toe. The sand kicked up here and there, but he didn't care since he was to busy panicking. Besides there was no food or civilization anywhere, so wouldn't you be screaming too? Probably, probably not. "**_Somebody help me!!!!!_**"****He screamed, and sooner or later he tripped on his foot and twisted then fell flat on his face. His face landed in the hot sand and he quickly rolled onto his back. He let out a groan of hot pain. "Where is everybody?" He asked looking around. Then a shadow swiftly moved from tree to tree. This caused Joey to get up and spin around. "Hello?"

Malik and Ryou were another story. Malik was sitting calmly on the ground under the shade of a great number of palm trees. Ryou was sleeping in the shade peacefully, with his friend. Malik gazed down at the sleeping white-haired angel. He reached out, to Ryou's soft head of hair. The scent of the ocean flow throughout the air, and the noise of squawking seagulls were all that was heard along with the soft breeze he felt. Malik sighed and stood up, "I'll be back, and I'll just leave you for a little bit." He assured Ryou, even though he can't _exactly _here _all_ he was saying, but it was all good. Malik started to dust the sand off of his pants and shirt then started to walk away from the spot he stood. Ryou didn't notice he was gone, he's sleeping what do you expect from the boy? All was peacefully, but not until Malik's infamous yami jumped out of the trees, causing Ryou to jump up.

"_Hey Ryou."_Yami Marik smirked at the trembling hikari of his best accomplice. Ryou felt his heart pounding, he placed a hand over his chest and eyes-widen.

"Yami Marik!" Yami Marik smirked and walked up to Ryou and placed his hand on Ryou's head.

"You're just fine my boy."

"Yeah well," Ryou started looking down, "you startled me."

The dark and evil half of Malik smirked and removed his hand off of his head and asked, "Where's that little bastard?"

"Malik?"

"Yeah."

"Malik!"

Ryou looked around, trying to find him but had no luck. "Where did he go?!"

Yami Marik chuckled, he very well knew that his hikari left little Ryou all alone. He picked up Ryou to his feet and dusted the boy off. "He left you obviously."

"Well I know that, I-I'm just trying to find him." Ryou hesitated.

"Uh-huh..." The sandy blonde Egyptian trailed a finger across Ryou's cheek.

"Have you, by any chance, seen my yami?"

"Yeah, he's with me." Yami Marik said turning his head back and no one was there. "Hey, where'd _he_ go?"

"I don't know, you tell me." A husky voice said, and Yami Marik snatched Bakura's hand, pulling him to them. "I knew you were there." He said smirking. "Uh...er...you're liar." Bakura stuttered, swiping his hand away from him.

Ryou tilted his head and stared at the two dark halves. "You two need professional help." He suggested.

"Shut up Ryou! You need professional help too!" Bakura snapped.

"Why?" Ryou questioned his yami.

"You got problems that no one knows but me." Bakura said smirking evilly.

Ryou looked around nervously. He knew what his yami was talking about. The problem that he had was that he was lonely. He didn't have many friends. It was all because of his childhood. "Yeah OK, whatever you say." He said sarcastically. "But you are the one who needs it the most. Take Dr.Hibbert, he's highly recommended for people like you...." Ryou said once again with his sarcasm, but this time he put a huge fake, but oh so real, smile.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at his hikari and in a swift second he struck Ryou's back. "And people like you and Yami Marik."

Yami Marik raised an eyebrow and stared at the two of them peculiarly. "What in Ra's name are you two talking about?"

"I'm talking about some psychotherapist." Ryou sighed and looked over at Bakura.

"But there really is nothing to talk about it. That's a dumb subject to talk about. It's a waste of time." Bakura sighed and walked out of the shade and across the sandy island.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Ryou called out to his yami that was now about to be a speck. Yami Marik shook his head slowly and started to walk; he turned around and motioned Ryou to follow him. Ryou smiled and walked with Yami Marik to follow Bakura to who knows where.

**Joey's POV  
**

I sighed and poked my head through the palm tree forest, but I saw nothing but more palm trees and grass, along with mud puddles and bugs. Me, walking into the trees, shouted, "Hello! Is anybody out there?!" but no one answered, if you prefer the sound of steps as an answer that is. "Fine!" I cried out and saw someone walk up to me. "Who de hell is you??" I asked the human figure coming up to me.

"H-Heh heh." a man grinned at me psychotically. "I'm Captain Sham, heh." This so called "Captain Sham" was wearing a sailor uniform, which was far from white like it was suppose to be. The blue stripes were a dirty brown and the knee of his pants was a hole that showed his scarred knee. A crescent cut was on his right sleeve, blood dripping from the cut on his arm. "Y-Yeah. Who are you???" he asked me with a slight grin on his face.

"I'm a-person-who-is-stuck-on-the-island." I answered. Like _I'm _going to tell him my name! Yeah okay.

"What a weird name." Captain Sham giggled, but didn't sound like any giggle I ever heard. This man is starting to creep the hell out of me. I think it is best for me to turn around and run as far as I can...away...away from this disturbing Captain Sham person. Hey...what kind of a name is "Captain Sham" anyway? Who named him, his mother? Or maybe it was his impure father? I bet _one_ of them were drunk that evening, or morning, when she had him.

Captain Sham... and what is his real name? Jomerry Sham?!

"So..." I looked around. "I got get going now." I need to get away from this freak. "I got some friends to see. Uh...bye." I ran away as fast as my legs could carry me and ran into...

**Kaiba's POV  
**

Me! What in the world is Wheeler's problem? He cannot see me or something? "Wheeler." I growled, pushing that pathetic human being aside.

"Hey!" the unintelligent intellect snapped back at me. "Why don't you, watch where you're going rich-boy?!" the blonde-genius (sarcasm of course) threw a hand full of sand at me and hurled it at me.

"Oh how offending. Sand all over my face and hair, I'm irritated now Wheeler. I'm going to kick you so called "ass" all around the island to America!" I grabbed the blonde and struck my fist across that moronic face of his. The blonde yelped and closed his eyes. "Ha! That's very _manly_ of you Wheeler." I laughed at the weak one that fell onto his behind when I dropped him.

He rubbed his cheek and growled. "Why'd you have to hit me?!" he whined, eyes squinting in pain, voice a bit shaky, so easy to take over... to make him mi—quiet Kaiba! You don't know what you're talking about! Snap out of it and leave already!

'Oh shut up.' I spat, glaring down at the blonde who sat before me. "Get you pathetic body up!" I yelled at him, I swear he is too much for one person to handle. I wonder how is "friends" can put up with an imprudent individual so like himself. I heaved a sigh and about face from Wheeler and begun to walk away. I didn't want to stay any longer with him. God only knows _what_ I will think about him next.

But...it looks as if he was suppose to be made mine...and only mine...I should take the chance and take hi—Seto Kaiba what is wrong with you?! You mind should be focusing on finding Mokuba and get the hell off of this island!

I knew it was a bad idea to come here! I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Well Seto, the being you are you don't say a word, now do you. Geez, what a hell of a lot of trouble this plain ride got us in. Well I can't fix the past; I should go find Mokuba right now.


End file.
